Given that the majority of vehicles on the road are automobiles and trucks, motorcyclists face a constant challenge of making sure that they are seen by other drivers to ensure the safety of all involved. This challenge is even more important when visibility is reduced, for example, by darkness (such as at night) or when weather conditions (such as fog) come into play. By improving the visibility of motorcyclists, accidents, injuries, and fatalities can be reduced.
In addition to improving the visibility of motorcyclists, there is also an opportunity to improve the ability of the motorcyclist to convey his or her traffic intentions and/or condition, which until now has been typically accomplished via the motorcycle-mounted brake lights, turn signals, and hazard flashers. Traditionally, brake lights and turn signals on a motorcycle are smaller than those on a typical automobile or truck, and they are relatively less visible because the motorcycle itself is smaller and the lights and signals tend to be closer to the ground (relative to lights and signals on automobiles and trucks). Accordingly, there is an opportunity for the motorcyclist to better convey his or her traffic intentions and/or condition by adding additional lighted indicators and positioning those lighted indicators at more visible locations.